


Days Like This

by the_yellow_paladin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: CAN YOU FEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL THE LOVE TOOOONNNIIIGGGGHHHTTTTTTT, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Character, Transmale John Burr, cute family, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yellow_paladin/pseuds/the_yellow_paladin
Summary: Philip is scared to ask Georges and Theodosia to prom, Angie is stressed from school, Alex Jr. wants nothing but sleep, John Burr is a good boyfriend, and Eliza, John and Alex love their family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boy get ready for a trainwreck.

 

 

    "I'm gonna fuck up and puke on them or something."

 

    Angelica scrunched her nose up at the mention of puke as she slipped on her character shoes. "Pip, you won't puke on them."

 

   Philip rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "And how do  _you_ know that?" 

 

   Angelica finally got her shoes all buckled and folded her concert dress carefully, putting it in her backpack. After zipping her bag she turned to her big brother, who was quite short for a 'big brother'. "Fine, if you puke I'll...throw a bucket at you or something," she said, raking a shaky hand through her curly hair.

 

     Philip rolled his eyes, but grinned non-the-less.

 

_

 

   The Hamiltons arrived to the school ten minutes early and Angelica basically ran through the front door. Philip trailed behind next to Alex Jr. and his mom while John and Alexander ran after their daughter. 

 

  As he walked through the doors he saw his two bestfriends, Theodosia and Georgie, setting up for the concert. He only looked away when he felt his mom's gentle hand on his shoulder. 

 

   Eliza smiled at him, gently. Like she's been doing a lot lately. He had a bit of a health scare last year when he wasn't eating enough and now the family, well everyone really, is super protective and gentle with him. Sometimes it gets annoying, but today he needs the softness.

 

   "You can do it, Pip. Just breathe and remember that they love you just as much as you love them. If not more," Eliza said, running her fingers through his hair, placing a kiss on her sons head.

 

   Philip nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom. Now make sure they don't go anywhere in the next fifteen minutes. Kay?"

 

   And with that he made a beeline to the bathrooms.

 

    Alex Jr. snorted a laugh and shook his head. "That boy isn't gonna last to see prom." 

 

  This earned him a gentle wack on the arm from his mother.

 

    "Ow! Oh, tell me I'm wrong!"

 

_ 

 

   The concert starts in ten minutes and Alexander, John and Angelica were in the auditorium practicing. Angelica and the other students were dancing to the piano music Alex made, while following Johns movements. Angelica nearly tripped and fell off the riser twice, but kept going.

    After the song finished she grabbed her bag and ran toward the band room, needing to practice for the jazz band part of the concert.

 

  "Bye dad! By pops! See you later tonight!" She said, as she ran out of view.

 

   John looked at Alex. "She's gonna get hurt tonight, isn't she?"

 

   "Considering she's in almost the whole concert? Yeah, maybe."

 

   John sighed and shook his head.

 

_ 

 

  "How'd it go, pukey?" 

 

   "Well I didn't vomit on them so."

 

   "Did they say yes?"

 

   "Yeah, I cried and Theodosia kissed me. Which lead me to crying again and than Georgie kissed me and I'm a mess."

 

   "You're gonna die when you see them in their dresses."

 

   "Oh, I know. Especially Georgie, have you  _seen_ their legs?"

 

  "Do you need like..a moment?"

 

   "Shut up, Alex."

 

_

 

 Angelica was hiding the limp as best as she could but she was gonna cry if she had to walk any longer. 

 

    When they all finally got to the car, she carefully got in. 

 

   They were five minutes from the house before Philip accidentally kicked her ankle and she yelped and let tears fall.

 

    John pulled to the side right away and everyone was looking at a now horrified Philip and a sobbing Angelica. The car was silent before John looked his daughter over for any bruises or cuts best he could from the front and screamed.

 

    "ANKLES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE THAT!"

 

    "Wha-OHMYGOD ANGIE WHAT THE FUCK!?"

 

     "JUST STOP YELLING AND BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

 

  "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

 

    "I FELL OFF A RISER REALLY HARD BUT I HAD TO KEEP GOING NOW PLEASE GO!"

 

   "OHMYGOD THERE'S BONE! I CAN SEE BONE!"

 

     "GUYS PLEASE, I'VE BEEN DANCING ON IT FOR THREE HOURS!"

 

   "OHMYGOD!"

 

 

_

 

 

  It was four in the morning and the Hamiltons have been at the hospital since ten. Alex Jr was passed out in a chair near Angie's bed, John was in another chair with Eliza on his lap, Angelica was wide awake looking at her cast and Alexander was passed out standing against the counter.

 

    Angelica's phone buzzed from next to her and she took her eyes off her leg to grab her phone.

 

**_jp: hey baby! I just wanted to let you know that you did great tonight_ **

**_angie: thanks love. I really needed to hear that actually, considering that was probably my last concert for a l o n g time_ **

**_jp: what do you mean baby girl??_ **

_**angie: idk if you noticed but I fell off the top riser really bad during satb but I got back up and kept dancing. The whole night. With a broken ankle. And apparently I shouldn't 'dance on an injured leg ever' cause it 'just makes it worse" ??** _

_**jp: Angelica Catherine Hamilton - Schuyler - Laurens** _

_**angie: oh full names okay** _

_**angie: John Pierre Burr - Madison - Jefferson** _

_**jp: shhh They'll hear you** _

_**angie: bite me** _

_**jp: ;)** _

**_angie: keep it in your pants buddo_ **

_**jp: keep what in my pants? My vagina??** _

_**angie: I guess yea** _

_**jp: alright weirdo. Anyway, you should never dance on an injured ankle!!** _

_**angie: shhhh don't yell** _

_**jp: I???** _

_**angie: ily** _

**_jp: ilysm_ **

**___ **

 

 

It was now eight thirty and the Hamiltons were finally home. Alex Jr. went straight to his room and passed out and Angelica had fallen asleep in the car so Philip carried her to her room and never left, so their parents assumed he fell asleep.

 

   Eliza sighed as she entered her room and fell on the bed face first. "I'm so tired," she said, shifting to sit up as Alexander and John got into bed next to her. John and Alex had got into their pajamas, waited for Eliza to take her shirt and pants off and then they all got under the soft comforter.

 

     She smiled as they all linked hands and snuggled close together. John kissed her neck gently and snuggled his face there.

 

    "Angelica is such a mess," Alex said, his voice muffled from where it was on Eliza's shoulder. 

 

    Eliza snorted, closing her eyes. "No idea where she got that from."

 

   John laughed into her neck and Alex gasped as if she said his green suit was a sin and bit her shoulder. "Go to bed, you ass."

 

    "Love you guys," she said, starting to drift off to sleep.

      

    "Love you too, Lizzie," Alex and John said, falling asleep shortly after. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize


End file.
